Moonlight
by Ice-Song
Summary: Haruka accidentally upsets Kantarou while they are drinking sake one night. While he goes after his childish master he wonders why the moon is so nostalgic to him. Can be seen as romantic if you wish to see it that way. Or they can just be really good fri


Kantarou took a small sip of his sake and looked up at the moon. He sighed wistfully and leaned back against the roof of the inn that his friend worked at and smiled up at the night time sky. He then looked to the side where an irritable Haruka was sipping on his own cup of sake and staring at the tiles of the roof. Kantarou cleared his throat and sighed again, trying to get a reaction from the oni eating tengu. Haruka, well practiced in ignoring his master continued to stare at the tiles and sip sake without paying any heed to his master.

"Lovely night out, huh, Haruka?" Kantarou asked in a weak attempt to make small talk.

"Mm," Haruka replied as he sipped out of his bowl again.

"I mean, the moon, the stars, it just doesn't get much better then a view like this, huh Haruka?" Kantarou asked again.

"Mm," Haruka replied, still ignoring his master.

Kantarou frowned and glared at the apathetic Haruka. "Kaeru pyoko-pyok mi pyoko-pyoko awasete pyoko-pyoko mu pyoko-pyoko,1" he said quickly.

"Mm," Haruka continued on, paying as little heed as he possibly could.

Kantarou now was extremely annoyed. "Sumomo mo momo, momo mo momo, sumomo mo momo mo momo no uchi,2" he said even faster then before.

"Mm," Haruka murmured and finished off the sake in his bowl.

"Haruka!" Kantarou snapped.

Haruka sat up, suddenly at attention. "What?" he growled.

"You're not listening to me!" Kantarou whined. "I hate it when you do that!"

Haruka sighed and reached for the sake bottle, pouring to a little over the halfway mark in his bowl, then he seemed to change his mind and fill it to the top. "So? I happen to like the quiet."

Kantarou pouted and brought his own cup to his lips. "Then say that. Don't just ignore me. That's no fair."

Haruka raised an elegant eyebrow. "Fair? What is this, a game?"

"No," Kantarou said quickly. "It's not a game, I just… god Haruka, you can be so stupid sometimes," he huffed and slammed his cup down onto the tiles, next to the open bottle. He then turned around and began to climb off the roof.

"Going so soon?" Haruka asked.

"Like you care," Kantarou huffed and disappeared over the side of the roof.

Haruka shrugged and continued to drink from his bowl, now looking up at the moon. He took in the silvery light and smiled, suddenly reminded of Kantarou for some reason.

"Your master is mad at you, oni eater," a rough voice said behind him.

Kantarou didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "How long have you been here, Sugino?"

"Long enough. Aren't you going to go after him?" Sugino asked. "You always go after him when he's drunk."

"He's not drunk, he had one drink," Haruka muttered.

Sugino chuckled. "You've been spacing, oni eater. He's had five. I'm surprised he made it off the roof."

Haruka slapped himself on the forehead and finished off his own drink in record time. "Dammit, he's going to go pass out in an alley somewhere," he muttered. "Why is he so damn irresponsible?"

Sugino shrugged. "You don't have to go. He's just a human you know. Not like it matters or anything."

Haruka shot the god a withering look and summoned his wings. "Yeah well, if Youko and I don't take care of him, who will?"

Sugino chuckled and Muu waved as Haruka lifted himself off the roof with two powerful strokes and soared into the night sky.

Haruka found Kantarou stumbling through the dark, muttering to himself as he made his way towards the general direction of their house. He rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of the man whom he called 'master' and lit next to him. "You're drunk," he said.

"Yeah? You are too," Kantarou muttered back.

"Why did you get so upset?" Haruka asked, walking next to Kantarou, eyeing him as he swayed dangerously.

"Because you don't listen!" Kantarou sighed exasperatedly. "I don't want to have to order you to listen to me, dammit. Maybe if you would just…"

"Just…" Haruka prodded.

Kantarou stopped suddenly and glared at Haruka, his red eyes reflecting the moonlight dangerously. "Maybe if you made a bit more effort to be nicer once in a while I wouldn't get upset so easily."

Haruka smirked. "That is so selfish."

Kantarou blushed and looked away. "Is it?" he asked quietly and continued his trek home.

Haruka frowned and then finally realized that he truly had hurt Kantarou's feelings by ignoring him. It didn't happen often but whatever Kantarou was trying to tell him earlier must have been important or he wouldn't be acting so hurt. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, wondering what to do. Finally he scooped up Kantarou in his arms and took off into the sky.

Kantarou let out a yelp as Haruka did this and clung to the oni eater as they went higher and higher into the sky. "W-wha?" he asked.

"The cold air helps in sobering," Haruka muttered sullenly. "I don't like talking to you when you're drop down drunk."

Kantarou looked up at Haruka and smiled, then leaned back in Haruka's embrace and closed his eyes, letting the wind wash over his too hot face. "Feels good," he admitted. "Do you remember anything I said?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a minute and finally Kantarou sighed and shrugged. "It's okay," he said, finally.

"Do you… want to repeat it?" Haruka asked, while avoiding Kantarou's gaze.

Kantarou shook his head. "Nah, it's your fault for not listening, Haruka. Maybe I'll repeat it later."

As they flew towards their house, Kantarou looked at the large moon and sighed happily. "I kinda wish every night was like this," he said quietly. "It's so peaceful."

Haruka looked at the silvery moon and nodded, silently agreeing that it was indeed, very beautiful.

A long while later, they lit gently on the ground in front of Kantarou's house. It was rare that they made it back from Kantarou's home town to his house in one night but since Haruka had took it upon himself to provide the transportation instead of sitting on the train, it ended up working out that way.

Along the way, Kantarou had fallen into a drunken sleep in Haruka's arms. Haruka didn't mind very much, because it at least meant that Kantarou was quiet. He silently took Kantarou to his room and laid him on his futon. Kantarou murmured and turned over in his sleep, saying something about the moon.

Haruka pulled the covers over his master and walked outside to gaze at the moon again, wondering why it reminded him so much of Kantarou. Finally he walked back inside and went into Kantarou's room again, to make sure he hadn't thrown up or anything.

He saw splashes of moonlight fall over Kantarou's face and hair and frowned. Then he knelt down and ran his fingers lightly through Kantarou's light, silky hair. He smiled and realized why he thought of Kantarou when he saw moonlight. It was a rare thing when he could compare a person's beauty to something from nature but for some reason, Kantarou's hair reminded him of moonlight. He would never tell this to his master, of course but at least now he knew why the moon always made him feel at peace on dark, lonely nights.

* * *

They're Japanese tongue twisters. He's babbling nonsense to get Haruka's attention XD

1. Take two sets of three frog croaks add them together and they make six frog croaks

2. A Japanese plum is a kind of peach, a peach is also a peach, both Japanese plum and peach are kinds of peaches.

* * *

My first Tactics fanfic! I just wanted to see if I'd like writing it and I rather do. Maybe you'll see more tactics fanfic from me soon :D 


End file.
